There has been disclosed a configuration of an image reading apparatus of an automatic document feeder (ADF) type configured to read an image of a document while conveying the document.
The above-described related-art image reading apparatus is configured to convey a plurality of documents supported on a sheet supply tray toward a downstream side in a conveying direction by a suction roller and to separate the documents one at a time by a separation roller. The separated document is further conveyed toward the downstream side in the conveying direction, is curved by a reverse roller forming a curved path and is conveyed toward a sheet discharge tray arranged below the sheet supply tray.
As described above, for the image reading apparatus of an ADF type, it is needed to increase a number of documents that can be collectively set on the sheet supply tray. In a configuration where the more number of documents can be set on the sheet supply tray, it is necessary to increase a diameter of a separation roller so as to appropriately separate the documents one at a time upon the conveyance.
However, when a conveyance path is located at an equivalent position, as a diameter of the separation roller arranged at an upper side with respect to the conveyance path is increased, an upper end of the separation roller is located at a more upward position. For this reason, it is difficult to reduce a height size of the part at which the separation roller is provided. As a result, it is difficult to make the image reading apparatus thin while increasing the number of documents to be collectively settable.